Ninja POW!
by a mountain of gideon's scones
Summary: Katie has a problem: she is obsessed with Jason and showing him her ninja moves. Richard finally takes her to see him, but what happens when Alex, Lizzie and Vicky come into the story?


**So, this is for I'm-the-fang-to-your-bang, who has an uncanny obsession with Jason… Katie, enjoy! Oh and the rest of you who are in here, enjoy as well...**

**I don't own anything but I'm claiming the credit for these **_**awesome**_** ninja moves that she's doing **

* * *

"_Richard_!" Katie moans, hoping that he won't blow her off _again_ for doing boring paperwork or whatever it is that a mayor does. He's been promising her for _ages_ that he'll take her to test out her ninja skills by catching her lover, Jason Rosser, but that day never seems to materialise.

Richard turns around from the _long_ report he is reading submitted from Oliver as to why Katie shouldn't be allowed to test her ninja skills out on anyone, and shrugs. "What, kid? Let me guess… you wanna do stalk Jason?" he sighs, knowing that he ought to do it today otherwise she'll never stop stalking him… at least if she can find Jason, she'll stop bugging the dear mayor…

Katie laughs and picks up one of the handy apples left lying on the desk that the author of this fic decided ought to be there for this specific purpose, and begins to toss it in the air, catching it between her toes before spinning a full pirouette and lifting her legs in the air, before placing the apple back down on the table.

"Ew, kid, take the apple back now it's been near your manky feet," Richard says with a grimace, his expression like this :-/.

"MY feet _aren't_ manky thank you very much!" Katie responds indignantly, her own expression mirroring this =-O – surprised that her bestest friend Richard would think that about her feet.

"Katie, I'm bored so do you wanna go stalk Jason?" he asks her finally, deciding that Oliver can have these ninja skills tested on him if he protests.

Katie, of course, decides to do the little girly thing of shrieking and dancing up and down like a crazy ass idiot on drugs, before nodding and grabbing Richard's hand to pull him along with her. She drags him out of the entire City Hall building, ignoring the looks of trepidation from some of his colleagues, people who think that there is something strange in the fact that a slightly scary looking girl is dragging the mayor with her, but then they shrug and ignore it. They always thought he was weird… maybe his taste has just gotten a little paedophilic.

"Richard, I'm _tired_," she moans after they walk… all of twenty metres down the path from City Hall. "I forgot to eat breakfast this morning and so I want to go for a muffin before we go stalk Jason, kay?" she whines so much that Richard nods and drags her down another road than the one he wanted to, to take her to Common Grounds.

"Ahhh, Katie, how is Vicky this morning?" Oliver asks her for no apparent reason, though the author wanted to get her own name in this story and to stake her claim on some vampire…

"She's good, Olliepop," Katie replies with a grin, using his nickname. "She's chilling with her boyfriend, Myrnin, your best friend but Sam is all depressed now because _he_ loves her as well… oh, and Amelie is getting pissy with her because Sammy is no longer obsessed with Ammy," she continues, laughing at the nicknames she just created for Sam and Amelie, entirely unoriginal but she is not very creative…

Oliver rolls his eyes before realising that this could be his chance with Amelie, which makes his face pucker up like this :-* as if he wants to kiss Amelie… which he does…

They take their muffins and coffees (Katie has a hot chocolate) to a nearby table and munch on them, whilst Richard tells Katie how much he loves Hannah and how he wants to marry her.

"I tell you what: I will help you pick the ring if you let me go _ninja-ing_ now!" she squeals with delight, deciding that Hannah can be her new best friend as well – she needs more friends, Katie decides as well.

So they leave their plates on the table for a love struck Oliver to clear away once his dreams of kissing Amelie fade, and they continue on their path for Jason. Katie is very upset, for she forgot to think about Jason at least three times a minute when she was in Common Grounds, but Richard consoles her by informing her that he knows where Jason is and where she can use her majorly amazing ninja skills to impress him so much he will be _begging_ her to date him.

"Richard Morrell," Richard answers the phone in an official tone before sighing. "Alex. Hi. No, for the _millionth_ time, you _cannot_ steal Myrnin from Vicky; he is hers for as long as she wants him, and she doesn't seem to be giving up her claim anyway. Oh, and she is a scientist! So go away and stop trying to steal him!" he hangs the phone up on a distraught Alex before his expression turns o_O - where is Katie?

"Pow!" she squeals, suddenly appearing from five stories up and landing on the pavement after doing a couple of backflips on the way down. Richard stares at her in amazement before his phone goes off _again_. Katie gets annoyed at how she has to stand there whilst he talks _mayor-y _stuff, but compensates by spending the entire time thinking about Jason to make up for earlier.

"Richard Morrell," he answers again, deciding that if it is Alex again, he will go and throttle her himself. But it isn't; it's Lizzie. "Let me guess, you want Myrnin as well? No… that's strange… anyway… you want Katie? Why do you want to kill Katie?... no, you can kill her later, she's going to ninja show Jason now, ciao!" he says, hanging the phone up on the now want to be murderer.

He ought to call Hannah to tell her, but he _really_ wants Katie to shut up and maybe she will get killed later and then he won't have to cope with her ninja-ing again. But he hides this as he shows Katie on towards the little park where Jason is hiding out.

Katie can see Jason in the far corner of the park, huddled up, and she launches over the gate faster than a rocket. But she wants to impress him, so decides to spin the cloak which has suddenly appeared on her back from the middle of nowhere because she decided she suddenly wanted one, and makes a running jump to land lightly on the top of the swings. Jason's attention is caught instantly and he is goggle-eyed at the beauty and amazingness of Katie and her ninja moves. In the meanwhile, Alex rings back another _fifteen_ times, whining about how unfair it is that she didn't get Myrnin…

She begins to do karate kicks before jumping and spinning around _really_ fast, making Jason's face do what Richard's did earlier - =-O

"Wow, you rock!" Jason says as she moves closer to him, snaking around the bench before slithering underneath the next one like a snake, suddenly appearing by his side.

"Thanks, you know I love you," she tells him in a conversational manner, hiding the way that she has been stalking him for the past million years and simply smiles at him.

"I love you too," he confesses and soon he is kissing her, holding her close because he was so impressed with her ninja skills.

Richard stands by the gate and smiles that Katie will no longer will be bothering him before his phone rings _again_. "Richard Morrell and if this is _anything_ to do with Myrnin, I will come and _kill_ you!" he snaps, not wanting to listen to Alex again.

"Oops," Alex says before hanging up, deciding that she probably had better move onto a new crush. So she rings Richard back and says before he can even speak, "Richard, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Richard throws his phone in the bin and growls at everything around him, deciding that Oliver isn't such a bad guy after all and maybe they could be friends.

* * *

**THE END!**

**You, dudes who read this story OR ARE FRICKING IN IT, had better review otherwise Vicky gets pissed and doesn't write anything… o_O**

**Vicky xx**


End file.
